1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer lift devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable patient transfer assist system or improving the mobility and independence of persons with limited range of movement concerns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transfer lift devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,736 describes a device for assisting a patient to stand. Another type of transfer lift devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,174 having an apparatus to assist a patient on and off a toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in improving the mobility of patients by providing an easily transportable and easily operated transfer assist system
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a compact transportable device having a pneumatic lift for aiding in transitioning between sitting and standing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable patient transfer assist system that can be easily taken with the user to make facilities in locations being visited fully accessible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable patient transfer assist system that reduces the likelihood of injury in transitioning between standing and sitting positions.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly is designed for resting upon a horizontal support surface, a lift assembly operationally coupled to the base assembly having a stored position and an extended position and being fully adjustable between the stored and the extended positions, a seat assembly operationally coupled to a top end of the lift assembly designed for being sat upon by the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.